The Dickson Family
“N'o'''t hectic, but there’s never a dull moment.” '''-Conner Dickson to his wife, Sarah.'' The Dickson family is based around Chad Dickson (Numbuh 274) and was mostly created by april the girl who was on fire. The Dickson’s play a major role in Have You Ever Wondered, as well as most of april the girl who was on fire’s stories. They’re also quite important in Hunter of Artemis 11’s stories. All of the Dickson children were in the KND at one point in time. Chad, Jake, Hannah and April were known for being part of Sector IC in Iceland. April, Gardenia and Cassandra were also part of Sector AA. '''Immidiate Family “Iceland years were the best, but now, almost all of the family ties were broken.” ''-April’s thoughts on her family.'' Conner and Sarah Dickson have 3 biological children together, and four others who are the children of Sarah and Leonardo Heart. Jacob “Jake” Dickson is the oldest Dickson child. He’s the son of Sarah and Leonardo and the twin of Chad. He was born on July 17th and went to college in Stanford. He married Vada Dickson (Nee Bousquet) and the two had two children together, Sam and Mitchell. Chandler “Chad” Dickson is the second oldest Dickson child. He’s the son of Sarah and Leonardo and the twin of Jake. He was born on July 17th and went to college at Dartmouth. He marries a few different people in different stories, including Danika and Ana. Hannalise “Hannah” Dickson is the third oldest Dickson child. She’s the daughter of Sarah and Leonardo and the twin of April. She was born on April 10th and went to college at Dartmouth. She marries Jamie Dillon and the two adopt two daughters, Evie and Adi. Aprilyne “April” Dickson is the middle child of the Dickson’s. She’s the youngest daughter of Sarah and Leonardo and the twin of Hannah. She was born on April 10th and went to college at Julliard. She marries a few different people in different stories, including Fernando, Buddy and Luke. Cassandra “Cassie” Dickson is the third youngest Dickson child. She’s the oldest daughter of Sarah and Conner Dickson and the twin of Deni (Prn- Dee-nee). She was born on June 25th and went to college at San Diego State University. The rest of her future is undecided. Gardenia “Deni” Dickson is the second youngest Dickson child. She’s the daughter of Sarah and Conner Dickson and the twin of Cassie. She was born on June 25th and went to college at San Diego State University. The rest of her future is undecided. Lucas “Luke” Dickson is the youngest Dickson child. He’s the only son of Sarah and Conner Dickson and the only child without a twin, and was a surprise child. He was born on March 7th. The rest of his future is undecided. Adopted Family Sarah and Conner have three adopted children, all three orphans of Carson and Susanna Greene. Ana Tanner Greene-Dickson is the oldest Greene daughter. She’s the best friend of April Dickson. She was born on April 5th (Making her 5 days older than April) and went to college at Harvard University. She marries a few different people in different stories, including Chad and Riley. Justin Greene is the middle Greene child. Not much else is known about him. Mary Greene is the youngest Greene child. Not much else is known about her. Distant Family Relatives to the Dickson family in some stories include the Uno family (Monty, Joy, Benedict, Nigel, Lenny, David, Bruce, Ashley and Oogie) the Utsukushii family (Natsume, John, Buddy, Morgan, Sophie, Athena, Ren, Tara, Cleo and Beckah), the Sanban family (Genki, Kani, Kuki, Mushi and Melt) and the Heart family (Leonardo, Noah and Rose). By marriage, the Dickson’s are related to the Drilovsky family (Roger, Olivia, Kami, Patton, Fernando and Mark), the Utsukushii family (see above), the Jonsdottir family (Libi, Levia, Lara, Ingrid, Luke, Aaron, Dana, Noah, Lily, Lucy and Layne), the Bousquet/Cortex family (Vada, Adrian and Cori), the Berenson family (David and Riley), and the Dillion family (Amy, Lena, Jamie and Deena). Category:Families Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:AprilShowers101's Pictures